


The fic where Yuri Plisetsky is grossed out by adults by DoomedTemperament [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea), the24thkey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Yuri POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Podfic of The fic where Yuri Plisetsky is grossed out by adults by DoomedTemperamentYuri has more or less grown a begrudging respect for the other skater, and he’s not quite as fond of kicking the snot out of him like he was before (“teen angst”, Yuuri’s mother had called it in a weirdly affectionate way.) But there are still things that Yuuri does that piss him off. He’s hardly used to Victor still being in the area, and his crush has still gone unacknowledged.Maybe it’s time for Yuri to “help.”(Fic based off a tumblr prompt.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The fic where Yuri Plisetsky is grossed out by adults](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283080) by [DoomedTemperament](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament). 



Cover artwork by the24thkey  
Podbook compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:** | [The fic where Yuri Plisetsky is grossed out by adults](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8283080)  
---|---  
**Authors:** | [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/profile)[**DoomedTemperament**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/)  
**Fandom:** |  Yuri!!! On Ice  
**Pairing:** |  Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov  
**Length:** |  0:15:53  
**Downloads:** |  [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20fic%20where%20Yuri%20Plisetsky%20is%20grossed%20out%20by%20adults%20by%20DoomedTemperament.mp3) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122964.zip)


End file.
